Evil Twin Final Chaper 5
by MissTennyson
Summary: This is the final chapter of evil twin.In this chapter Kevin and Ben fight the evil twin and try to get Gwen out of the crystal.


**{Ben's house}Meanwhile:**

**-Tennyson, I am sure this is not Gwen! I know her! She won't act this way for the one nothing!**

**-Kevin, maybe she really has a headache and wants to relax for a day.**

**-Hey boys! – The fake Gwen shouted from outside.**

**-So you really didn't have a headache?-Kevin asked her with his you are cheating on me voice.**

**-Yeah, do you have problem with it? I am not the one who was kicked out from home when I was 11! - The creature from the crystal was angry just like 30 minutes ago when her boyfriend drove her to her house. **

**-Gwen!- Ben was surprised by his cousins acting.**

**-Its okay Ben! - Kevin got closer to Ben and whispered something to his ear and said:**

**-Tennyson, look in her eyes! They are not green, they are grey! **

**-You have a right! But maybe she has lenses.**

**-Gwen is not this type of a girl! She doesn't care that much how she looks like! This is one of the things I like about her but now I see that this is not Gwen!**

**-Hey Ben, I still can't believe that we used to fight Aggregor so many times and you couldn't defeat him! I am ashamed to say that you are my cousin! What a loser!-Gwen said it making that annoying evil smile.**

**-Gwen, come on! Show how strong you are and hit me with your mana! - Kevin shouted knowing that he is not shouting at his girl.**

**My honor!-Gwen throws a mana ball and hit Kevin.**

**He was lying on the floor and finally said:**

**-See Tennyson! This is not Gwen! First her powers are magenta not black! Second she has green eyes not grey! And third she can't defeat me! **

**-Took you long enough to find that I am not your lovely Gwen! I am the one who is going to destroy her life! And no one can stop me!**

**-No we can! – Ben shouted behind Kevin.**

**-Yeah, you won't get away with this!-Kevin was very angry that he could kick millions of alien asses.**

**While Kevin was searching for something to absorb, Ben pressed the ultimatrix and turned into Big Chill:**

**-Its going to get cold!-Ben started to attack the villain but he was defeated and laying on the ground.**

**While the fake Gwen was getting ready to finish up with Big Chill, Kevin jumped behind the twins back and pushed his fake girl on the ground.**

**-Tell me where is Gwen or I will finish you not with one shot, it will be slow! This will be the best way to feel the hurt!**

**-Fine….Gwen is on Saturn!-The cloning was trying to hide the evil smile but couldn't and smiled a little.**

**-You are lying!- The angry boy hit the twin's head in the floor. **

**-SHE IS IN THE CRYSTAL! HAPPY NOW! **

**Yeah, it's much better! But still, I didn't say that you are going to get away with it!- Kevin got one of the guns next to him and finished up the evil twin.**

**-Dude…you had to send the villain in the Null Void, not kill it! **

**-If Kevin's girl is in danger, they are no rules! But there is no time to discuss this! We have to save Gwen!**

**-Okay but where can we find the crystal? - Ben noticed the smile on Kevin's face. - Why are you smiling?**

**-Because I have an idea. – Kevin got out of his friend's room and got in his car. Ben followed Kevin confused.**

**{In Gwen's room} After 15 minutes:**

**-Gwen! - Both boys shouted when they opened the door.**

**GUYS! HELP ME! I AM TRAPPED IN THE CRYSTAL!-The real Gwen was screaming from the crystal.**

**-Don't worry Gwen, we will get you out of there soon as possible!-Kevin said while wondering how to get her out of the crystal.**

**-HURRY! BECAUSE I AM LOUSIGN MEMORY! I CANT REMEMBER WHEN WAS MY BIRTHDAY!**

**-We got to get her out of there soon or she will disappear! - Ben was really nervous because they had no idea what to do!**

**-Hey Ben, maybe your grandpa knows what to do!**

**Maybe, I will call him!**

**-Hello?**

**-Grandpa, you remember we had a mission on Saturn?**

**-Yeah, so?**

**-I told that we lost Gwen but then we found her! We actually didn't find her, this was her evil twin!  
**

**-Wait, she didn't take a crystal? Did she?**

**Yes and now she is trapped in there losing her memory! Soon she will disappear! Don't worry about the evil twin, Kevin killed it!  
**

**-I know how you can get her out of there! First you need a machine to create a portal in it!**

**-I have the machine!-Kevin said behind Ben.**

**-Good! Next you have to place the crystal in the machine and turn it on with electricity!**

**-Okay, we have everything! - Kevin was proud that he was an ex-bandit.**

**-KEVIN! You can't absorb electricity! What if you go insane again! There won't be any chances for saving Gwen or you!**

**-I will take that risk! ****It's the only way! – The black haired boy made the machine, placed the crystal in the machine. But he had to do only one thing- to absorb electricity! While he was doing it he didn't think of revenge like when he got insane! This time he was thing only about that red haired girl!**

**After one minute he found Gwen free, lying in his hand!**

**-Yes, it worked! – Ben was even more exited then seeing the new movie of Sumo Slammers.**

**-You saved me! - Gwen looked into her boyfriends eyes. Then she got closer and kissed the boy on the cheek.**

**-I saved your life and all I get is a kiss on the cheek!**

**-Yes! Only this Mr. Roguish Charm!-Gwen giggled and pushed Kevin playfully. **

**-So what do we learn today Gwen? **

**-Not to take things from strangers! - Gwen was giggling while she was talking.**

**-Guys! Why don't you get a room! We are in a house, this place is full of them!- Ben was discussed as always when he sees a little romance between Kevin and Gwen.**

**Hey, let go for a smoothie! - Gwen would never say it but this time she had to because soon the two boys are going to argue at each other.**

**-Okay, that a good way to celebrate!- For the first time Kevin was happy when he was going to Mr. Smoothie.**

**Good? Its amazing way to celebrate!- When Ben heard about smoothies, he started acting like a little kid.**

**-Gwen, that's why we don't go anywhere!- Kevin sigh.**

**The end!**


End file.
